Novum Tenebris
by DoYouMindIfISlytherin
Summary: Sequel to Liquida Tenebris, companion piece to Repetere Tenebris, following the same time line. Nate Riddle is absolutely ready for this. Ask anyone. No, actually, don't, they're all liars. Cora Radley, on the other hand, is absolutely not ready for this, and probably never will be. So when the dead start whispering about two newly reborn Dark Lords, she cant help her relief.
1. New blood

_(A/N this is the second sequel to Liquida Tenebris, and follows a slower time line than Repetere Tenebris. Either can be read in any order, since they wont be 'connecting' for some time.)_

* * *

_If everything seems under control,_

_You're just not going fast enough._

_Mario Andretti_

* * *

"She'll be here soon. Are you going to get dressed?"

"Do I look as if I'm even going to get up?" Nate rolled away from his advisor as if to prove that no, he was not.

"It doesn't set a good precedent," Prosper warned, and Nate snorted.

"Honestly don't care, she can see me in the nude." Nate said, then added;

"Why are you even here, I'm naked."

"I knocked. Several times."

Nate could tell that his advisor had his arms crossed, though he wasn't facing him.

"I don't recall letting you in," Nate said, though he honestly didn't care.

He and Prosper Malfoy had grown up together.

Nate would probably call him his best friend, if someone forced him to admit it. Which, coincidently, no one could.

"Alright, fine. Be naked. I'll keep her in the entrance hall until you get up, shall I?"

"Cant you just do that shit?"

"The press will be here. Would you like me to tell them that you're shirking your duties on the first day?"

Nate turned back to glare at his advisor.

"Oh, for fuck. Okay. Gimme ten."

"And your friend here?"

Prosper gestured to the blonde girl that had been tucked under the blankets the entire time. Nate grinned.

"That's why I asked for ten minutes." Nate winked and Prosper quickly left the room.

* * *

"Miss Radley, How do you think you'll do in your new role?"

Cora fought the urge to duck her head or bite her lip. Her etiquette professor had forbid it. She was to look the reporter right in the eye, or, if she couldn't do that, right between the eyebrows, because there was no way to tell the difference.

"I believe I'll do quite well. I can only hope my partner is as exemplary as I plan to be."

She had heard rumours about Nate Riddle.

That he was a womaniser, violent and in no way prepared to lead the nation that his fathers had built.

Cora hoped that these were untrue.

She was about to find out. The nerves gnawing in her gut were reaching a pressure point, and she had no privacy to vent.

Not until much later.

She had brought her younger sister with her as a source of comfort. Her parents had allowed it, but only for a week. Her sister was two years younger than her sixteen year old self, but she was infinitely wiser.

Cora secretly thought that her god father should have chosen Annalise instead.

Her father said it had had something to do with her red hair.

She had asked him if he knew more, but he didn't. Just that Harry had been a god father to at least nine generations to her family.

No one knew why.

She hoped to ask Nate, when she met him.

She swallowed hard, looking for her sisters face in the crowd.

Annalise nodded and smiled when their eyes met.

"You seem quite confident. What can you tell us about Lord Potter and his choosing you?"

Her etiquette professor had warned her about this, too.

She said that the press was merciless, and would fish for information on the Lord's the second she arrived.

Nate was vicious with them. She had read the interviews.

But he had just lost his parents, he was expected to be angry.

Cora knew nothing much about the man who picked her for the toughest job in the world. So she did the safest thing she could think of, and glazed over the question completely.

"I'm confident because I've trained for this since the day I was born. Lord Potter chose me, because he felt I could do this. And I can."

She wanted this to be over. She wanted to get this done, so she could rest.

Another reporter reached his arm out as if he was trying to tear her from the stage, such was his enthusiasm.

She withheld a sigh and nodded at the man.

"What do you plan to change as our new leader?"

She blinked down at him for a moment, again debating the difficult question.

"I only aim to improve on what our Lord's began," She said, hoping it was sufficient.

The reporter smiled at her and nodded, and she smiled in return. A blonde man come from inside the Riddle Manor, and stood to greet the reporters with his arms behind his back.

"I'd like to formally welcome you all to Riddle Manor, and ask that I might steal this lovely lady from you for a time. The Manor will be open to the public for a short time in a little over an hour. Thank you for your patience." He took Cora's arm and led her through the doors of her new home.

Her breath caught as she entered, having never seen a building so old, or so elegant.

"My name is Prosper Malfoy. I'll be your advisor." The blonde man said beside her, but she didn't pay him much mind.

Her brain was still trying to wrap itself around the decadence she found herself in.

Huge bay windows with floor length dark blue curtains, curving spiral staircases, three of them. Lounge chairs scattered the room seemingly at random, blue, silver and green cushions were piled around.

The floor was wooden, dark and shining, though not much could be seen of it through the tremendous plush rug, dark blue with a silver trim, matching the curtains perfectly.

A large fire place held a blazing fire, and in front of it, coiled together and clearly sleeping, were two enormous snakes.

"Are they-? I mean, it's not possible," Cora turned to her new advisor and he shrugged, inclining his head to the snakes.

"Nagini and Hellion. No one knows why." Prosper still held his arms behind his back.

"They should be dead,"

She'd learned at a young age that the Dark Lord Voldemort had many horcruxes. It was something Harry had told her on his few visits. Harry had advised her to make some herself.

She hadn't.

He had told her that he and the Dark Lord had made their Fertura snakes into receptacles for their soul pieces.

So she knew well and good that they should not be here.

"We'll be moving them when we open the manor to the press." There was a warning in Prosper's tone, one that said that she needed to keep quiet about the snakes.

Two masked Death Eaters descended the stairs and bowed at her feet, though she had not yet been initiated as the Dark Lady.

Cora shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do in this situation.

"Oh, get up, she's clearly the new maid," A voice snapped from behind her and she spun.

A lemon yellow haired teen stood before her with a tooth brush in his hand.

His eyes were equally yellow, and Cora had to look away from them.

His robes were bright red, almost as eye catching as his hair, though somehow not clashing with it. He was, oddly, not wearing any shoes.

She knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was Nate Riddle. Her soon to be partner. The two Death Eaters had stood at his command, and Cora felt as if she needed to command them back onto their knees, knowing she wasn't making a very lordly first impression.

"My Lord, I humbly present you, Lady Cora Radley." Prosper said from beside her, and she swore she heard sympathy in his words.

This was not going well.

"Oh, you're not a maid. Had me fooled, you did." He stuck the toothbrush in his mouth; letting it hang there as he stared at her.

Cora didn't know how to react to him, all she could do was shift uncomfortably.

"Well," He said, taking the tooth brush out.

"It was boring as fuck meeting you. This is going to be tits, I just know it." Nate shot a glare at Prosper, as if this was all his fault.

The young Malfoy shot a small glare back.

Nate stalked back up the stairs he had come from, and Cora looked at her advisor pleadingly.

He gave her a sympathetic look and led her to sit not far from the fire. The two Death Eaters had vanished.

"I have to give you a small debriefing before tomorrows ceremony, would you like it now or later?" Prosper sat across from her; leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees.

Cora sat ram rod straight and once again wished that the day was over.

She was not ready for this.

"Now is good," She said quietly.

"You'll need to pick a name for yourself. The Dark Lord insisted that all successors from this point have a name that represents them."

Cora hadn't known this.

"Harry didn't." She said, not prepared to make that choice she had no idea where to start. She only had a day to come up with it.

"No," Prosper admitted, looking concerned. His almost white hair falling into his eyes.

"I don't have enough time," She said, frowning.

"I'm sorry my Lady. Things have been being overlooked a lot around here as of late." He looked sad for a moment before hiding it away.

"No one is expecting a clean trouble free transition," He offered her, and she took comfort where she could.

"Has Nate chosen a name?" She asked.

"Yes, he will be Lord Kollane."

Cora nodded, though she didn't know what it meant.

"Kollane." She repeated. It sounded good. Like it commanded respect. Prosper nodded.

"What does it mean?" She asked, hoping to use his name as an example, a basis to build hers on.

"You'd have to ask him."

The snakes stirred behind the Malfoy, one leaving the room, hissing.

"I think they try to communicate, sometimes." He said absently, watching the smaller, but still overwhelming snakemove out of the room as if it was gliding on water.

"That's Hellion. He's a little smaller and a little light than Nagini."

Cora nodded, her eyes finding their way back to her advisor.

"Do you know why Lord Potter chose me?" She asking, trying to keep all the pleading from her voice.

She desperately wanted to know what Harry had seen in her infant self, so that maybe she might find it herself.

"I could tell you another time, perhaps. It's getting close to the opening."

"No!" Cora yelped, then; softly,

"Please, I have to know now."

He nodded in understanding.

"I'll give you the short version. This is what he told me. When he was young, and still trying to find his way, a girl named Ginny helped him figure himself out. She was fierce and small, he said she was much like an angry little red fox. He said that without her, he wouldn't have been able to make the decisions he needed too. She was your ancestor. You're her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat granddaughter." He counted the 'greats' on his hand, his head bobbing as he did.

"He looked after her family, your family, and was named god father to each new generation as they came. You were the first to be born with red hair since Ginny Weasley. He said he held you and could feel her, see her in your eyes."

Cora said nothing, not quite sure how to take the man's words.

"I can help you pick out a name. Tonight, after the Gala."

"There's a Gala?" She asked, feeling increasingly tired.

"Yes, a meeting of the most influential. It's held in your honour more than Nates. These people wish to meet you before the ceremony. Nate has already spent his whole life in the spot light."

Cora nodded, not expressing how overwhelmed she felt.

"Well, thank you for your offer. I'd be most grateful."


	2. Snake and Mouse

_(A/N I always reply to questions asked in reviews. So if you've asked a question,(on any story,) check your inbox. Also, there will be a pairing in this story. I'm just not sure who will be with who yet. As you can guess I was leaning toward Nate/Cora, but now I'm not so sure. The two don't interact the way I wanted them to. If you like, feel free to let me know what you think in your reviews, if you're kind enough to leave one.)_

* * *

_Where are we going and_

_why am I in this hand_

_basket?_

* * *

"If anyone asks you what you've chosen to call yourself, tell them you've decided to keep it under wraps till tomorrow. If they ask how you find Nate's company, I'm afraid I must implore you to tell them that you find his humour endearing. I know he's not the kindest; but he has the brute strength and power to compliment your brains."

Cora nodded at Prosper, glad to have him around to guide her.

She was dressed in finery she could barely breathe in.

Jade green floor length robes with a small trail, accented with gold buttons and embroidery. Her long red hair was coiled on her head like a sleeping snake.

She stood behind the entrance doors to the ball room, where the Gala had already begun. She had been advised to be fashionably late.

Her sister was inside. She had not had a chance to talk to her sister since very early that morning. She missed her already.

She had been told that Nate was also already present.

And that he had been asked, politely, to keep up appearances.

If anyone got wind that he was not impressed by his new partner, it would indicate weakness. Or so Cora was told.

So she vowed to be nothing but friendly to him, at least in the public eye. Which she would be in quite a lot from now on, it seemed.

"Are you okay, my Lady?" Her advisor asked, and she nodded jerkily, then offered him a small smile when she realised how unconvincing she must have looked.

"If you need anything, call on me." He said, and pulled the doors open with a flourish.

She had not expected him to do this, but took it on the chin.

"Introducing the Lady Cora," Prosper announced, having amplified his voice with his wand.

"Our late Lord Potter's chosen successor." He added, and the crowd politely clapped.

She nodded at the room, having been told that a smile, a curtsey or a bow would be showing submission.

She counted maybe thirty people, and she scanned the room for her sister, the only face she wanted to see right then.

Her younger sibling had almost not been allowed to attend the Gala, but she insisted. She felt infinitely more comfortable with Annalise around.

* * *

Nate stood back in the crowd, watching with dissatisfaction as the crowd clapped. He sipped his wine to hide his grimace.

He had been hoping for a fierce partner. A beautiful vicious woman who could rival his own power. Someone to compliment and challenge his strength.

What he got was a timid little mouse.

He'd been told to take it on the chin by Prosper. More or less.

He didn't want to just put up with it.

"Pardon me, my Lord," A voice he recognised interrupted his thoughts.

"Do I sense disquiet already?"

"Black. No. You don't." Nate glared at the man that he considered to be his best Death Eater. Maybe sometimes to good.

"Forgive me, I figured your frown to mean you weren't happy."

Nate frowned harder.

Bren Black was two years older than himself. He had so far proven hard to bring to heel, in the sense of not saying things he shouldn't.

Nate knew that he would not betray him, but he didn't appreciate being spoken to like a regular person. At least in public.

"Keep it down." He snapped, looking around at the crowd, thankfully they were all to distracted by the mouse girls entrance.

"I take that to mean you're not impressed?" Black insisted.

"Where's your little sister? I'm sure she's here somewhere. I wish to defile her." Nate snapped.

This shut Bren up, and he quickly left the young Lord to his disappointment.

He watched Cora make her way to him, slowly, through the crowd. She nodded curtly where needed and gave quick answers to questions.

She appeared to be doing just fine, if you couldn't smell fear better than a shark.

When she reached him, he held out his hand.

"Care to dance, my Lady?" He asked as she accepted his hand.

She gave a quick curtsy and he led her through the crowd and started a slow waltz when the musicians realised it was time to play music.

Nate leaned in close to her ear, smirking.

"I give you a week, little mouse, before you're running for your life."

She didn't miss a step in the dance, though he could see the sweat on her upper lip.

"Little mouse?" She muttered, not making eye contact.

"That's what you are. To small to make a difference here."

"Have you ever heard that old proverb about a butterfly flapping its wings in one country and causing a hurricane in another?" She asked, making eye contact for a second.

"Of course." He answered, wondering where she was going with this.

"A mouse is considerably larger than a butterfly. I think I could cause an earthquake somewhere, if I tried."

He laughed, and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure your aware of what a snake eats?"

She said nothing, watching the people around her and trying not to seem to overwhelmed and beaten.

"Rodents, predominantly. You're a little rodent." He paused to give her a sly grin, his yellow eyes glinting.

"And sweetheart, I'm the snake. I can have you dead and in my gut faster than you can blink. Never think yourself superior to me."

They finished the dance in silence, Cora now desperate for this to be over.

She approached Prosper, who was talking to a prestigious looking couple, smiling and gesturing to something across the room.

"Prosper, a moment," She said, not asking, as she had been directed to never do.

At least in public.

She was to command and order.

It was something she was having trouble coming to terms with.

"Of course my Lady," He answered instantly.

"Excuse me," He told the couple, who nodded.

"Is everything alright?" He asked once they'd reached a small empty alcove.

"No, I want to be done for the night." Cora was used to being chastised for saying the wrong thing, and she expected it now.

Instead he just nodded.

"Of course. I imagine you've had quite the day. If you'd like to discretely exit through the small hall doors, I'll excuse you publicly afterwards."

She let out a tiny relieved sigh.

"I'll meet you in the sitting room just off the entrance hall in fifteen minutes, my Lady."

She nodded, having almost forgotten about finding a name for herself.

Cora just wanted to sleep. And cry.

* * *

"Do you know any languages other than English? I know French, but it's not quite right." Cora asked Prosper, hoping that he did, or at least had a book somewhere that could help her.

"I'm fluent in three languages. What were you thinking?"

"Mouse. Does that sound impressive to you in any language you know?" She hoped it did, because it was the only thing that really struck a cord in her.

She felt like a little mouse.

"In Romanian it's Soricel," He offered, eyeing her carefully.

"Anyone who knows Romanian would know what that means, though," He warned, not asking why she had chosen this in particular.

"I could change it some," She said, mostly to herself.

"Might I ask, why mouse?"

"It just seems right to me. Don't tell anyone. If they ask; just say it means something impressive in some dead language." She said, not willing to admit how much Nate's words had gotten to her.

He nodded, though he was frowning slightly.

"How do you wish to change it?" He asked, not pressing further.

"Maybe a few letters?" She said, though it was more a question. She honestly didn't care if she was Lady Asshat at this point.

She was well and truly done for the day.

"Sorecea?" He asked, and she considered it.

It was feminine, though strong.

"Yes, I like that," She said, and he gave her a small smile.

"I'll show you to your quarters. Your sister is already there."

Cora had requested that her sister share a room with her while she stayed, after meeting Nate. She'd feel better if she could keep an eye on her sibling.

She didn't trust her 'equal'.

As Prosper led her to her room, he kept glancing over his shoulder at her.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing, my Lady. I don't know how much I should say."

"If you have something to say, I want you to say it."

He stopped in front of a door and turned to face her.

"I wanted to apologise, for Nates behaviour." He said, his head bowed.

"You shouldn't be the one apologising. Besides, I wasn't expecting a saint."

He gave a nod and gestured to her door.

"These are your quarters. Again, if you need anything Lady Sorecea, let me know."

Cora nodded, secretly pleased with how that sounded.

She pulled the door open before Prosper could do it for her, and slipped inside quickly, excited to see her sister and get some rest.

The room was decidedly neutral in colour, everything cream or white.

Cora supposed she could decorate it herself.

Her little sister was sitting on the tremendous bed, staring at her as if she was waiting for her to break down.

She didn't disappoint.

She crawled onto the bed and into Annalise's arms, holding the sob in.

"I hate it here already," She choked, and her sister squeezed her head.

"What happened," Her sister asked, pulling her up and looking her in the eyes.

Cora wasn't sure how much she should tell her sister. She trusted her completely, but there was Veritaserum and many, many Legilimens.

Almost anyone could pluck her doubts and fears from her sisters head.

Her need to tell someone overruled her better sense.

"Nate is horrible. Absolutely unbearable, Annalise. Worse than I imagined, and I think it might get worse. I'm not ready to be here." The last of it came out a desperate squeak.

"That's not true. You've been training for this forever."

She hadn't expected Annalise to understand completely. She had hoped so. She knew deep down that she wasn't ready for this. She had always been a little to shy. A little to weak.

No matter how many people told her differently, she knew herself better.

She only nodded to her sister, not wanting a pep talk about how she could absolutely do this. She wanted to get out of her horrid dress robes, bathe and sleep for a week.

And she wanted to wake up at home.

* * *

"Ah, Prosper, Prosper, tell me, is the little mouse soiling itself?"

Prosper's eyes widened just slightly, and Nate filed the image away. He'd ask about it later.

"No, my Lord. She didn't appear to be soiling herself."

"She left her ball early. Surely that's a sign of weakness." Nate pressed, leaning forward in the plush chair and propping his arms on the desk his fathers used to sit at.

"She wanted to get started on choosing her name." Prosper said.

"Sit and drink with me." Nate said suddenly, pouring a glass of fire whiskey from the decanter on his desk.

"I don't think-"

"I said sit and drink with me." He said again, the warning clear. Prosper sat without another word and accepted the glass handed to him.

"What did she pick?" Nate asked when it was obvious the Malfoy was going to do as he was told. He poured himself a drink and took a large sip.

"Sorecea."

Nate hmmed, not entirely disappointed with her choice.

"What does it mean?" He asked, curious.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her."

Nate scowled, displeased with the answer. He didn't want to speak to the girl.

"If I might ask, my Lord, why do you find her so distasteful?"

"She's pathetic." Nate answered, frowning at his advisor as if it were obvious.

"Not at all suited to be my equal."

Prosper nodded, taking a sip of his drink and saying nothing more.

If he had any say, which of course he didn't, the young advisor might say that he had quite a lot of confidence in his young Lady.

_(A/N Cora's chosen name is pronounced So-Re-See. Nate's is Co-Lane.)_


	3. Direct command

_(A/N A new chapter for Repetere Tenebris is probably a little way off, Because the computer that the next chapter is saved on is being repaired. My bad, I probly should have saved it elsewhere first.)_

* * *

_I am out of place  
And honey you are out of time  
I'd tell your fortune  
But the words don't rhyme_

_I'm not your chambermaid,_

_Your not my lord, _

_and all the fine games we play have left me bored._

_I never want to see you come around my castle  
'Cause I just can't afford to love you  
I'm not your chambermaid  
You're not my Lord._

_Chambermaid, Emilie Autumn_

* * *

Cora dreamt of the Dead sometimes. Mostly, she didn't know whether they were people who had actually lived, or ones that her mind made up.

There were a few occasions though, where it was unmistakable that the person contacting her had lived.

This was one such dream.

"I'm Cora," She told the figure, who had yet to say anything.

"My name is Eris Jager." He said, in a way that made her wonder if she was supposed to know who he was. He was an old man, maybe eighty or ninety, his hair grey and his back bent, though he still looked very capable.

"It's nice to meet you," She tried, hoping to sound polite. The Dead commanded respect, most especially from a necromancer.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" He seemed more amused than offended.

"No, I'm sorry. Should I?"

"I'm your ancestor. I find it odd that no one's ever told you about me. I am, after all, half of where your necromancy came from."

Cora's eyes widened as she realised who she was talking to. "You were Ginny's, erm, husband?" She didn't know whether the two had been married, but then again, she knew next to nothing.

"Yes," There was laughter in his voice.

"I have some advice for you," He said after a moment.

Cora nodded, waiting. She didn't know what kind of advice her ancestor would have, though she was sure she would need it.

"Let the Riddle boy in. He's more a part of your future than you know."

Despite herself, she curled her lip. Eris noticed and laughed.

"I'm only trying to make things easier for you. He'll be a big part of your destiny, whether you like it or not. You could improve things for yourself, if you tried."

"What will happen if I don't?" She asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't answer.

He laughed, sounding wheezy.

"You know I cant tell you that much," He looked at her as if he was waiting for her to say something else. A thought occurred to her that hadn't come to her any other time she'd dreamt of the dead, since the Lords had died.

"Is, I mean, can I talk to them, the Lords?" she only wanted to really see one of them, but she figured it rude to ask for Harry specifically.

"There's only one here," Eris said, and before she could question what he meant, he was gone.

She'd only seen Tom Riddle once before, and he had been much more frightening then. She had been seven, and he had not spoken to her, merely standing of to the side while Harry indulged her with new toys and games. That had been the last time she had seen her godfather in the flesh.

"You must be Cora." He said, his red eyes flashing from behind dark strands of hair.

"Yes," Cora went to her knees, bowing her head and waiting.

"Stand up," He said lazily.

"Harry's not here," He said before she could find the words to ask.

"He's moved on." He looked very lost for a moment, making Cora wonder why they had been separated.

"You need to let Nate in. That's the only way I'll be able to leave here."

Cora didn't know what that meant.

"He hates me. He thinks I'm not up to this," She didn't mention that she didn't think so either.

"Then bow to him. Appease him. Grovel at his feet. Let him subjugate you. Then he'll like you." There was a flicker in Voldemort's eyes that Cora didn't understand.

But she nodded her head dutifully, because what else could one do when given a direct order from the Dark Lord himself?

* * *

"Prosper! Prrooossssspppeerrr!?" Nate Riddle was drunk, which was not unusual.

"Yes, my Lord?" Prosper was directly beside the shouting metamorphagus.

"More whiskey." He held up his glass and the blonde nodded, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes. He'd grown up with the boy Lord, which made it very difficult to take him seriously. Let alone take him seriously while he was intoxicated.

"Do you think the little mouse is sleeping?" Nate asked after Prosper had refilled his tumbler.

"Most likely, my Lord," Prosper tried to hide the nervousness in his voice, because it would surely only spur Nate into sneaking into the Lady's room, to do Merlin knew what.

"Hmm, fine for her to be sleeping, someone's gotta work." He slurred, standing.

Nate tended to head to the kitchens when he was drunk, attempting to make himself food. When it was disgusting, he'd force the elves to choke it down. He also enjoyed having Prosper watch him, acting as if he had an entire audience.

The blonde followed the yellow haired lord dutifully, not mentioning that he himself wasn't doing any work.

Drinking and making revolting food didn't count.

Nate didn't make his way to the kitchen, making Prosper nervous.

He mustn't have done a very good job at deterring his lord, and bit his lip as he followed Nate to the east wing, where Cora and her younger sister were sleeping.

"You know, I sometimes wonder about my father's sanity." The way he said 'father's' made it clear which one he was talking about. Harry.

"As if anyone in their right mind would pick her!" He scoffed, stumbling up the steps slightly, grabbing the rail with white knuckles.

"I'm plenty enough, wouldn't you say, Prosper?"

The blonde made an affirmative noise in his throat, racking his brain for an idea, any idea, that might lead Nate in another direction.

"My Lord, isn't that more reason to let her fail on her own? Wouldn't it be more satisfying if you didn't need to intervene?"

"Why don't you wait here, Prosper?" Nate said when they reached the top, barely sparing the blonde wizard a glance.

Prosper frowned when his Lord wasn't looking, worried for his Lady. Surely Nate wouldn't kill her?

* * *

"Cora, Cora!" A hurried whisper woke her, and she sat bolt upright the instant her eyes opened.

"What, what is it?" She whispered back, her sister was clutching her arm and pointing at the door.

Cora saw feet in the light shining in, and someone mumbling about locks. She knew that voice.

"Get under the bed," She hissed at Annalise, hoping Nate would just forget her existence. Her little sister didn't think twice in obeying. Cora only hoped that the Lord hadn't heard their whispering.

She swiped her wand of the table and stood just as the door creaked open.

"Ah, I woke you. Subtlety isn't really my thing, I suppose." He flicked his hand and the room lit up. He leasurely looked around, ignoring her defensive position.

Cora visibly stiffened at his display of wandless magic. Even such a small demonstration meant massive power. Cora herself hadn't managed to light a candle yet, and that was with training from the day she took her first step.

"Pretty bare, your room. I like that. Means it wont be to hard to redecorate when you get out."

The red head bit her lip, not knowing what to say. The dream she had only just had still ringing in her head.

"Why are you here, my Lord?" She did try to sound respectful, because he was unpredictable and seemed like he might be drunk, but there was a bite to her words that made him flinch.

He wandered over to her dresser, picking up a ring that her mother had given her.

"Just making sure that you were comfortable," He slurred, turning the trinket over in his hand.

"The room is just perfect, thank you," She said, forcing respect into her voice. It wasn't that she didn't respect him, it was just hard to show it when she had been trained to show it to no one. It didn't help that Nate had taken a fairly open dislike for her.

He looked over his shoulder at her, his eyebrow raised.

"I was wondering, my Lord, if we might retire to a sitting room? We have much to discuss."

He looked for a moment as if he had had a plan, originally, and it had just been ruined. Then he nodded, looking pleased.

"Fine, fine." He gestured for her to follow and she did, grateful that she wouldn't have to humiliate herself in front of her sister.

Because that was what she was about to do.

Grovel and snivel like a servant.

Prosper was standing not far from the door, looking as if he had sprung back from it quickly.

"My Lord, my Lady," He said, bowing and looking perfectly stoic.

"Prosper, get us some refreshments," She tried to be commanding, and she figured she was getting better, if the fleeting impressed look on Nate's face was anything to go by.

When Prosper nodded curtly and left them be, Cora turned to Nate and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry if you wanted him present, my Lord, but I want this conversation to be private."

He looked suspicious, but led the way to the closest sitting room.

Cora entered the room first, the yellow haired Lord shutting the door behind them.

When he turned to face her, she immediately dropped to her knees, making him jump slightly.

"What're you-"

"My Lord, forgive me for my behaviour. I'm sure you can understand that the public needs to see me showing strength," She began, not looking up and feeling disgusted with herself.

"But I am yours. You are my Lord, and I am completely loyal to you," When she looked up his eyes were bugging, and he looked around the room as if someone was going to jump out and say, 'Tricked you!'

When no one did, he looked back to the red headed girl on the floor, a grin forming over the confusion.

"Well, I'll have to say that I wasn't expecting this. I kind of thought that I'd walk in and you'd spin around all righteous, saying things like, 'Give me a chance!' And, 'You don't know me!' And then I would smack you a little."

His high pitched mimicry made her grit her teeth, but she gave a small smile.

"But I suppose this is just as much fun. Unexpected, but fun."

"Alright, fine. Good. I'm ever so glad we got this sorted. You can get of the floor now, mouse."

Cora said nothing and rose to her feet, wanting this humiliation to be over, to go back to her room and cry on her sisters shoulder.

"Thank you, my Lord," She said, bowing low once more, heading for the door and nearly being knocked over by Prosper and his tea tray.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Lady Soricea," He babbled, and she nodded quickly, pushing past him and ignored Nate's small laugh.

"See you in the morning, Soricea!" He called after her.


End file.
